Undying Love
by Tsukune Akashiya
Summary: Tsukune, and Moka did what they had always dreamed of doing, they have gotten married! They plan on being together for quite literally all eternity.
1. Chapter 1

*I'm going to take a crack at doing a Rosario + Vampire, I am going to try to make it not a hurt, and comfort, one, because I have seen quite a few of those.*

Tsukune smiled as he picked Moka up princess style, and started walking for the car waiting to take them to their new home they would be sharing for the rest of their life together. "Moka-chan I love you, and now that we are married, it makes it even better." Tsukune said, and kissed Moka lightly, then smiled as a light blush crossed his face. "When we get to Hawaii, what is the first thing you want to do?" Tsukune asked curiously, as a light smile crossed his face.

Moka thought for a second about what she wanted to do. "Let's go deep sea diving off the coast, I hear the view is just beautiful." Moka said lightly, and the lay her head on Tsukune's shoulder, and sighed happily. "I only ever imagined this moment, but now that it is here it is almost unreal, everything is moving in slow motion, I wish this moment could last forever." Moka said, and as if on cue Tsukune pulled out his camera phone. "Good idea, let's take a picture, so we can keep this moment forever." Moka said lightly, then took the phone from Tsukune, and took a picture of them both.

Tsukune smiles a bit at the picture, and nuzzles Moka lightly "I am glad that all of our friends from high school were able to come to our wedding, it seems Gin is no longer the player he used to be, and believe it or not he settled down, and got married!" Tsukune said still a bit surprised at the fact that the player had settled down, and found a wife. "Kurumu-chan is still the same as she used to be, my neck hurts every time I think about her football tackle!" Tsukune said with a healthy laugh.

Moka laughed lightly, and smiles at the thought "It sure has been a long time since we last saw them, everyone has changed so much…" Moka said, and trailed off a bi "I am still in shock that Kokoa actually gave us her blessing, and let us get married without a hitch." Moka said, and yawned lightly.

Tsukune remembered that he had to beat Kokoa in a duel to get her blessing just to get her to consent to the wedding. "I am a bit surprised that she held her end of that deal" Tsukune said, which caused Moka to sit up, and look at Tsukune with a questioning glance.

Moka was wondering why Tsukune would say something like that, but he explained why he said that, and how he got Kokoa to consent to the wedding. "Oh, well I thought even though I begged her to give us her blessing she was going to do anything to stop you from taking away her nee-chan." Moka admitted lightly, and laughed a bit, then put her head back on Tsukune's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukune shook Moka's shoulder lightly to wake her up. "We are here Moka-chan" Tsukune said lightly as the trunk opened, and he started unloading the luggage. "I have got this handled Moka-chan; you just make sure the potion bottle does not break." Tsukune said talking about the potion he had Ruby make so Moka would be able to get in the water without hurting herself trying.

Outer Moka nodded, and carried the little blue bottle carefully making extra sure she didn't make any sudden movements. "Ok Tsukune" Outer Moka said meekly, and followed Tsukune.

Inner Moka was watching everything through Outer Moka's eyes. 'How do we know this potion will even work, and Ruby isn't just doing this to get us out of the picture, and take Tsukune to herself?' Inner Moka asked curiously, and then paused for a little to see what Outer Moka's reaction would be.

Outer Moka sighed inwardly 'Because Ruby knows it would make Tsukune very sad, and she just wants the best for him. Now please just relax, and enjoy the vacation with our loved one.' Outer Moka said which caused Inner Moka to blush, and shut her mouth, Outer Moka smiled triumphantly as they made it to their way to the information desk to find out what was the earliest flight to Hawaii.

Tsukune smiled lightly at the lady behind the desk "What time is the earliest flight to Hawaii departing?" Tsukune asked, and the lady looked down to her computer to look for the flight time.

When she found the earliest time she looked back up to Tsukune and smiled professionally. "The earliest will be at, 2:30." She said, then she noticed the ring on Tsukune's finger. "Newlyweds?" The lady asked, and Tsukune nodded in agreement. "You two make a very cute couple" The lady said with a smile as Tsukune, and Moka blushed a light shade of red at the comment.

Moka now came up to the desk "Two tickets on the 2:30 flight please" Moka asked lightly.

Tsukune pulled out a black credit card that he had gotten from working at Fairy tale. After he, and his friends had defeated Kaluha, and the rest of her evil crew, saved Moka, sealed Alucard back up, and destroyed the sky fortress they rebuilt Fairy Tale into a company that helps lost Yokai find their way again, and reintegrate back into normal human society. "Here you go" Tsukune said as he handed the lady the card, and after about a minute she handed them two first class tickets. "I think there is some mistake; I don't remember asking for first class tickets." Tsukune said confusedly looking at the tickets.

The lady shook her head lightly "They are on me, you may not know it, but I am one of the countless Yokai you have helped save, please take them, it's the least I can do to repay you." The lady said, and put the tickets back in Tsukune's hand, and nodded lightly showing that she was serious.

Tsukune smiled lightly at the woman, and nodded a bit "Thank you, it's nice to see Yokai like you are now productive members of society." Tsukune said, and started walking in the direction of the plane he and Moka are to get on, and relax in their first class accommodations. 'I feel a bit bad for taking advantage of the nice lady.' Tsukune thought to himself as they put up their bags up, and sat down.

Moka sat down next to Tsukune, and smiled lightly "Well it looks like we will be in the air for a long while." Moka said gripping the arm rest's strongly, because she had a very big fear of heights.

Tsukune interlaced his fingers with Moka's, and smiled lightly at Moka before giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Why don't you go to sleep until we land in Hawaii?" Tsukune said lightly.

Outer Moka nodded, and then kissed Tsukune lightly before falling asleep with her head on Tsukune's shoulder with a big smile on her face.

Tsukune smiled a bit before he started looking out the window looking at Japan whizz by

Tsukune and Moka are on the plain for about an hour before they land in Hawaii again.

Tsukune shook Moka's shoulder lightly to wake her up "We are here, so it's time to depart Moka-chan" Tsukune said, but she didn't wake up, so he kissed her to wake her up, and it worked.

Moka yawned while nonchalantly wrapping her arms around Tsukune's neck, and kissed him lovingly. "Well that is sure one hell of a way to wake someone up." Moka said with a laugh before getting her stuff, and getting off the plane.


End file.
